


One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Invention, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not botw2 compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Purah's greatest invention, with the help of Princess Zelda, boasts a most extraordinary power, one that shall greatly benefit the land of Hyrule!However, neither woman is prepared for the immense consequences that follow.Maybe Purah's invention isn't that great, after all...
Kudos: 5





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot

Holding a wrench almost as tall as she was, Purah started to put the final pieces together on her latest Sheikah-associated contraption. It amused Princess Zelda greatly, watching the diminutive old woman flit about, putting the finishing touches on...whatever it was she'd been working on for so long. 

"Tighten something _here_ , patch up something _there,_ oh! And reattach this part to that part...and done! Good thing Robbie sent me the parts I needed for this, and didn't ask questions about it! I'm capable of more than just Sheikah slate modification, after all!" 

Purah then threw her wrench down to the hard floor, before hopping down herself. Upon touching the ground, she struck her usual pose. 

"There! Check it!" Zelda proceeded to do just that, marveling at the gigantic invention. Feeling the cool metal, and admiring the glowing patterns. Going by the numerous components, she guessed it was some type of generator. Just to make sure, she looked back down at Purah and prompted her to give her the details in full. 

"What does it do, by any chance?" Her question perked Purah right up. 

"I'm very glad you asked, Princess!" She hopped over to a set of large tubes, and pointed up at them. "I've determined that if a person held an important connection with a decedent -doesn't matter what kind of connection-, it is possible to resurrect said loved one in some form!

"Admittedly it's still in need of some minor tweaking, but I am confident that it will succeed in its intended purpose! And of course..." 

Now Purah danced over to some panel with a shallow rectangular hole. 

"All of it is powered by the amazing power of the Slate itself!" 

Zelda then turned around, continuing to gaze upon the machine. She wasn't thinking too long before a splendid idea came to her. Quickly, she spun right back to look at Purah. 

"Does this mean that we could possibly bring back those we lost a century before?!" Purah didn't need to be reminded of who precisely Zelda was referring to. She took on a contemplative pose where she stood, with the tapping foot and chin rubbing and everything. While doing that for a few moments, she nodded once. 

"I don't see why not." 

...

What followed afterwards was a flurry of letter writing and requests for it all to be delivered to the current champions post-haste. There was the added requirement, however, that they be delivered in secrecy as well (this made them a bit harder to deliver than most other times). But it managed to be done. 

Purah read over the hand-written corresponding requests (while also trying to stave off carpal tunnel), which more or less were all the same except for names: 

_Dear_

_Greetings! It is with great joy and delight that I have devised a magnificent device of great promise!_

_For this reason, I request that you as well as all other champions come to my lab in Hateno. The purpose of my newest invention will be revealed upon your arrival._

_With all assurance, it will benefit the entire land of Hyrule!_

_However, for now, it must be kept a secret. There's no telling how the population will react, so it is better to be safe than sorry._

_Otherwise, please arrive post-haste. Let no one know what you're up to._

_I will see you all soon!_

_-Purah_

Upon looking over her letters one last time (as well as putting the right names to correspond with the correct races on their envelopes) Purah handed them all to her assistant Symin. He in turn made certain that they reached their destinations. It took a while, but he was able to do what he had to. 

Now it was all a matter of waiting. 


	2. Departure

Fittingly enough, each letter arrived by nightfall, for four consecutive nights (Symin hoped that Purah never sent him on such a grueling task again). There had been a few rough patches, like needing to disguise as a woman, but they were sent one way or another. 

Through all known weather, whether heat, snow, or sand, none of it would stop Symin from doing his most important task. After the last delivery, he was finally en route back to Purah's lab.

Now, it was all a matter of waiting for the response. 

...

In Zora's Domain, standing before his sister's memorial, Prince Sidon turned the envelope over a few times in his clawed hands. He then glanced over his shoulder to be certain nobody was around to sneak a peek. Once he confirmed that he was alone, he wandered on to his sleeping chambers in order to read whatever it was he'd received from the Sheikah man. 

"I was not expecting such a formal letter out of the blue," he whispered to himself as he opened the envelope with one of his claws. He then sat himself on the edge of his bed to begin reading. 

The contents of the paper contained within explained of a situation in which Sidon and the other champions were needed. Another quick scan over helped Sidon get the gist of it. 

Once he was done, Sidon lowered his arms down, his letter now resting on his lap. For at least a few minutes, if not up to a whole half hour, he simply just sat and stared off into nothing. At one point, he looked up to see countless glittering stars, stretching against the vast expanse of the cobalt night sky. 

Sidon then looked back down at his hands, before closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Hesitating, as though preparing himself, he stood to his feet and jumped into the water surrounding the domain. He proceeded to take a sort of tour, taking in all the wondrous sights that was his home.

As Sidon reached the room that the King was currently sleeping in, he contemplated telling his father. The letter told him not to, but it felt as if he should anyway.

Ultimately, Sidon didn't; his father already had other royal duties to think about. 

His decision made, Sidon looked away in resignation. Something within his chest burned with what he presumed was guilt and sorrow. Somewhere in that, there may even have been some fear. It was with these emotions that Sidon resumed swimming, eventually leaving the domain by way of the connected river. 

...

In her sleeping chamber, by the light of a nearby candle, Makeela Riju paced about as she read the letter she'd been handed earlier. Considering it had been delivered while she and everyone else in the vicinity were asleep, Riju figured that she had to read it as soon as possible. 

After she was done, and also after giving it a double check or two, she then turned to exit her bedroom. Quietly, so as not to wake Buliara (or any other Gerudo soldiers nearby), Riju padded downstairs to where her throne was. Thankfully, a few torches were still lit, meaning she could navigate it easier. 

Next to her throne, the most treasured Thunder Helm sat upon an end table, gleaming faintly in the torchlight. Riju looked around to make sure she was alone, then reached over to take hold of it. Carefully, so as not to drop it and make an unholy clanging noise, she set it in the crook of her arm and skittered back upstairs. 

Riju tried to continue her stealthy episode of speeding as she got dressed, and grabbed her things she felt she needed. She then went outside, practically jogging out to the sand seal enclosure. 

At the very moment she saw her, Riju's pet seal Patricia began to let out noises of excitement. Riju ended up having to shush her, her arms extended and hands waving downward. When Patricia did go quiet, Riju took that as her cue to approach and saddle her up. 

Once that was finished up with, the two were off, sand surfing through the vast expanse of the desert. 

...

In his home, while his wife and child slumbered, Teba sat down on a windowsill as he proceeded to look over all the words printed before him. It seemed pretty clear cut, or at least enough for him to get the gist of it. 

"Teba?" So focused was he that he hadn't noticed his wife Saki had actually woken up to check on him. "What are you doing up so late?" 

He considered making up an excuse, given he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the plan. Then he realized that would mean lying to his own wife; he didn't want to do that, either. 

"I have to go do something important for someone important," was what he finally said to her. "I'm not allowed to discuss it with anyone, except for the other champions, it sounds like." This looked to have been good enough for her, if the way she nodded was any indication. 

Teba then turned to face Saki a little more directly, grasping her upper arms and looking intently at her. She stared right back at him, waiting for his next move. When he didn't do anything, she decided to do something instead. Both of them were quiet now as they pulled one another into an intimate embrace. 

"If anything happens to me because of this," he whispered to her, "and I don't come home..."

Teba could feel Saki tighten her grip on him. She really didn't want to hear that coming from him. 

"Promise me Tulin will grow up like me? And if he doesn't wish to, then do all that you can to help him grow up well."

Saki nodded, before sniffing and pulling away from him. The both of them shared one final glance, before Teba turned away from her. Saki then watched him spread his wings, and take off. 

...

In a place hidden from plain view by a giant boulder, Yunobo had just finished reading the mail he'd received. He ended up reading it while seated in a large shadow; there was less chance of it burning to a crisp that way as he read it. 

When he got to his feet again, Yunobo let the paper and envelope drop to the heated ground. He only had to read through it once to get the drift. As the contents began fluttering towards the ground, a warm breeze picked up and guided them to the nearest lava pool. Yunobo stood and stared for a little while, then went off back to the village. 

Despite the time of night, the buildings were well lit in part due to all the lava and torches. Were Yunobo any other race besides Goron, it would not end well for him. 

None of the other Goron people appeared to be awake, leaving Yunobo to meander about on his lonesome. He wanted to get a good look at his home before he left, and with nobody being around to bother him, it made everything easier for him. 

It was awfully lonely, though. 

The last place Yunobo went to was the large monument in the village, the one depicting his ancestor and the previous Goron champion. Staring at it seemed to bestow a form of courage and determination within him. For so long he stared, long enough to nearly forget his new objective. 

With that, Yunobo shook his head to bring himself back to reality. One last glance, and he curled up into a ball and proceeded to to roll off, out of the village. 


End file.
